


ComeBack

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: Seiya quería detener el tiempo en ese momento exacto, quería embotellar lo que estaba seguro era absoluta felicidad
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Drabbles S&S [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ComeBack

**Retazos de mi vida**

**Comeback**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Seiya, Seiya/Serena

 **Resumen:** Seiya quería detener el tiempo en ese momento exacto, quería embotellar lo que estaba seguro era absoluta felicidad

 **Palabras:** 400

 **Nota:** Para mi querida Sol, quien desbloqueó las palabras cuando me etiquetó en [este](https://www.instagram.com/p/CC_1K8KKJRw/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) maravilloso arte de Marmaladica en instagram. Por favor dense una vuelta por su perfil se que van a amar sus arts de Sailor Moon como yo.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Las luces golpean su rostro al mismo tiempo que las últimas notas del teclado de Yaten se hacen escuchar, la multitud está coreando su nombre " _Three lights, Three lights_ " el corazón late desbocado, la respiración es agitada, la energía que recorre su cuerpo en ese momento es completamente electrizante.

Parado ahí en medio del escenario, con las luces iluminando su figura y todos esos fans rodeándolo, se siente invencible. Casi seguro de que no existe nada que pueda hacer aquel momento aún más mágico, pero entonces la recuerda. Durante mucho tiempo, dirá que giró la cabeza sin ningún miedo, pero la realidad es que la busca con el corazón acelerado debido al temor, más que a la emoción. Y por un momento, un efímero segundo se convence de que está soñando, que ella no está ahí tras el escenario, con los ojos brillantes, la amplia sonrisa, aplaudiéndoles; aplaudiéndole. Hay tanto orgullo en esos ojos celestes, que Seiya suelta el micrófono que ha estado sosteniendo y corre donde está ella, enfundada en rosa. La levanta en brazos ahora que sabe que está permitido.

Y ella lo mira tan fija y seriamente, que él sabe que está muriendo por felicitarlo. Había pensado hace unos momentos que nada podría ser mejor que lo que sintió en aquel escenario, pero se había equivocado. Siente que el corazón se va a salir de su pecho, pero no puede desviar la vista de las orbes celestes que siguen fijas en las suyas, hay toda una carta de amor transmitiéndose en aquella mirada, que en cuanto ella posa su frente en la de él sin dejar de mirarlo. Seiya sabe que ese momento ha sido anclado a su memoria, que no importa que sea lo que pase después, jamás olvidará ese momento de perfecta felicidad. Las manos de ella acariciando su cabello, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, la sonrisa secreta bailando en sus labios rosas, las largas y esbeltas piernas haciendo presión en su torso.

Desea poder embotellar esa sensación para cuando ella no esté en sus brazos, como desea que pueda durar más ya que es consciente que debe regresar al escenario para los agradecimientos finales, pero mientras intentará alargar lo más posible ese momento, que ella vuelve aún más perfecto al despegar la frente de la suya para besarlo. Seiya jamás había creído que existiera esa felicidad, está tan agradecido de haberse equivocado.

**Nota de autora:** Este año ha sido posiblemente el año más raro de todos los que me ha tocado vivir. Espero de todo corazón que el año que vamos a iniciar nos trate mejor. Cuídense mucho, y muy feliz 2021.


End file.
